


You Have Feelings, Too

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian gets sad too, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Phone Call, Sad, Trans Male Character, can you tell how much i love janis and damian's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Damian gets sad sometimes and Janis is going to do their absolute best to make him feel better or at least help him through it.
Relationships: (not major but it's there), Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You Have Feelings, Too

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoy this. please let me know if i get anything wrong with damian, i am technically trans, because i'm nonbinary, but i don't know if i'm doing this right, i'm just writing based off of the research that i've done. again, please let me know if there's something inaccurate here! <3

It was during one of their FaceTime calls that Damian finally broke down. Janis felt their 'best friend in need' sense tingling. "Darling, what's wrong?" He couldn't speak through his tears. "Okay. You're allowed to cry. You're allowed to have feelings. I promise it's all going to be okay." 

"I'm just so _angry_ _._ " He sobbed.

Janis became reasonably angry at whatever being was making Damian hurt so _badly. I'll have to stop it later,_ They thought. They attempted to calm themself down before speaking up again. "At what, love?" 

"I don't know." He answered, after some silence. "I'm so angry and I don't know why and I can't even look at myself and everything just hurts and I don't want to be angry, Jan, but I don't know what to do." He rambled. Janis shushed him, however not harshly. 

"I know, bud. But I'm so proud that you're talking it out with me instead of bottling it up. That's a huge step." He sniffed loudly. "I love you, dude." 

"...Love you, too." They smiled at him. They fiddled with a few buttons on their phone, and soon, Cady appeared on the screen.

Her chipper voice was unmistakable, even through the screen. "Hello!" She saw Damian's tearstained face. "What's wrong, Dam?" 

"Just angry." He mumbled. The other two heard rustling and noise from Janis's end, before they went on mute. "Jan? Hello? I kinda need you." 

More noises came from their end, but they also came from Damian's. "Are they over there, Damian?" 

"Think so." He responded, standing up himself to go check. He was positive when they tackled him. "Uh-huh. It's Janis." 

"Okay. I'm gonna hang up now so you two can go cuddle and watch movies or whatever you want. Stay safe."

And so they did. This time, Janis held Damian in their arms, rather than Damian holding Janis.

"It's all going to be okay, you know. I will always stay with you and I will always be here for you." Damian nodded, grabbing their hand for comfort. "I know it's hard, buddy. I know. You just gotta focus on the movie and it won't be so intense." 

"Jan..." He whimpered.

They squeezed his hand. "I get it. It seems hard to focus on it now, but you've just gotta try for me, okay?" He nodded, and did his absolute best to focus, but it just wouldn't work. "Okay, how 'bout this? I'm gonna talk to you and you just need to process what I'm saying. Does that work?" 

"Mhmm. I can do that." 

"Okay. Here we go." Janis took a moment before continuing. "According to all known laws of aviation," Damian burst out in giggles before Janis could continue. "There is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway. Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello? Barry? Adam? Can you believe this is happening? I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. You got lint on your fuzz. Ow! That's me! Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. Bye!" 

And that's how Damian fell asleep that night. Listening to Janis whisper the Bee Movie script. It was a great night. 


End file.
